Hidden in the Wings
by LoveSmart
Summary: New story that is kind of going a farther then romance. I hope you enjoy, it is not done yet. i will upload a new chapter soon when i finish it that may not be as long. ENJOY THE NEW STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hiden in the Wings**

By: Samantha Reynolds

Its real late at night, and Sam and Shadow had just put their children to bed. They decided that it was time for them to head to bed too. They knew that they had a long day ahead of them in the morning so they figured that it would not hurt to lay down and rest a while since the children were asleep in their own rooms now. The happy couple walked to their room hand in hand while staring into each others eyes not able to stop staring at one another. Shadow said three simple words to Sam that he knew she loved to hear every day. "I love you." Of course it is usual for Sam to reply back to him with the same words that he also loves to hear every day. "I love you too." The early morning sky is creeping up on them very quickly. Several minutes later, the happy couple finally dosed off into a somber sleep with one another right there with them.

The morning sky is just now arising when the happy couples children jump up out of bed and run into their room and wake them up. It means that it is time for mom and dad to get up and fix breakfast. Even though they may not want to get up just yet, the happy couple knew that they had to get up just because if they didn't, they children would keep bugging them all morning until they got up and made them breakfast. As breakfast was being made, the children would always sit in the living room watching cartoons on tv. It was never unusual to also hear a few arguments from them too because they could decide what to watch on tv. One child wanted to watch one thing while the other one wanted to watch another thing. You could never get the children to agree on something at all.

Just before breakfast is done, Damian and Test walk in the front doors while holding their beautiful wifes hands. They always thought that they should visit just to make sure that Sam, Shadow and the children were up. Each and every morning, they knew that it was breakfast time, so they would take a seat at the breakfast table and eat with the happy family too. It's just like they all dream of, everyone eating together at the kitchen table. Everyone was very hungry this morning for some odd reason. Sam and Shadow just stared at each other in confusion when Test and Damian said something that they were not aware of. Sam was not sure what was really going on at all. For the past few days, Sam has not been aware of much at all. She has mainly been focusing on her family.

After dinner ended, Sam and Shadow got up did the dishes while Test, Damian and the twins walked off to the living room to watch cartoons. It was always typical for the twins to want to watch cartoons right after breakfast. The morning was going by very slowly today because Sam and Shadow knew that they had a long list of things to do and that they only had a certain amount of time to get it done by. About 10 minutes after the twins and Test and Damian went into the living room, the door bell rang. Sam and Shadow were curious on who is at the door.

"One of you two can get the door, we are busy in here." Test yelled out at the happy couple in the kitchen. He didn't really think about it.

"I'll get it, of course you could get up and get it for us, but o well." Sam called out so that they could hear her as she threw the dish towel onto the counter.

Sam walked to answer the door and when she answered the door, there were a large group of men standing right in front of her. One of the men grabbed her very roughly and didn't give her a chance to run. She let out an extremely loud scream so that everyone could hear her scream in the house. Shadow ran quickly into the living and saw that there were several men at the door and that one of the men had grabbed Sam and had a knife at her neck.

"NO!!!! LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE NOW!!!!" Shadow yelled it at the top of his lungs as he lunged at one of the men with a kitchen knife in his hand.

One of the men grabbed Shadows arm and threw him to the ground. All of the men pulled out their shot guns and shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground. The men then took advantage of Shadow's wife and their was nothing he could do but lay their bleeding to death and watch her be raped by the men. Sam was screaming at the top of her lungs hoping that Test or Damian would hear her and come help her and Shadow. She could really careless about herself at this moment because she did not want to loose Shadow at all.

Seconds after Sam had screamed, Test had come running into the room and saw her and Shadow laying on the ground. The men shot Sam as well when they were finished raping her. Test quickly ran to Shadow and Sam and yelled for Damian to come and help him out. Damian ran into the room as quickly as he could. He looked down at where Test was at and saw why he was called into the room. Damian quickly ran to Shadow and tried stopping the blood.

"What happen? Why are Sam and Shadow bleeding everywhere?" Damian asked Test while he kept trying to stop Shadows bleeding. Test was doing the same to Sam.

Test was not even sure of what happened at this moment but he knew that he had an idea of what happened. He didn't want to say because he knew that he could be wrong. He didn't even know if he was thinking right at this moment. He decided that Damian and him should stay here and try to keep the two of them from bleeding to death. He knew that the twins would be totally upset. Test yelled for his beautiful wife Tosh.

"What's wrong my love?" Tosh asked Test this as she quickly came running into the room and then looked down at Test and Damian and was in major shock. "O…Oh… This isn't a good thing. What do you need me to do?" She could finally finish he words.

"I need for you to call 911 ASAP. Its in great need at this moment and Damian and I can't even get up and call because if we even stop trying to stop the bleeding in them, they could bleed to death…Please hurry my love." Test spoke as quickly as he could really only keeping his mind on trying to get the bleeding in Sam to stop as was Damian trying to stop the bleeding in Shadow.

Tosh ran off to the kitchen and dialed the number and spoke to the operator on the other line. She was not sure what to tell the operator when he asked of what happened so she just told him what had happened to what she saw. She also asked Clara to keep the twins in the living room because she didn't want them to see what has happened to their parents. The twins are only two years old when their parents have been shot and are on the line of death. Clara did keep the twins in the living room even when the paramedics came to escort Sam and Shadow to the hospital.

Everything goes black. The couple are both loosing a lot of blood and are not responding to everything. The paramedics kept trying to bring them back with CPR and all. There was now not much they could do but rush them to the hospital before it was too long.

Everything grows black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Devil**

**By: Samantha Reynolds**

The couple is rushed to the hospital to immediate care. The doctors are working as fast as they can. There is not much they know of what to do. They have noticed that a lot of blood has been lost out of each of them. It's a shame to think about it but the doctors don't think they will be able to save the couple.

It's completely dark in here. There is nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Sam and Shadow don't know where they are. They think they are in hell. It's very dark in the room. There are not even any lights on. Too much blood has been lost to save them. They have been dragged to Hell. No matter how much they try, they can't even get away from their fear. The couple has no where to turn now. They must stand and face their worst nightmare at this moment…THE DEVIL…. He is not someone you want to mess with and especially someone you don't want to deal with when you're in trouble. Sam and Shadow now are at the depths of their last stand 'til. They don't even know what is going to happen.

"Welcome my children...You have arrived finally." The devil spoke to them as he strode towards them. He was really eager to end them now."Who do we have here? Ah, Adam Strider and his wife Samantha Strider I see. I have been waiting for this day all along. I hope you enjoy your last few minutes together because I will torture you both very slowly 'til you die and you will perish here in Hell." The devil was very please to finally get to see the Striders'.

"You will not touch my wife nor I at all. We are not dead yet. We will leave hell together and you can not take us down." Shadow stood before the devil and told him what was going to happen firmly.

"So you believe that I am going to let you two foolish people go that easily? Oh my, I can't even believe that. Perhaps your wife would make a good slave then Strider. I hope you enjoy your last few minutes alive though because it's going to be ashame to have to see you die so young."

"NO, you will not separate my wife or I at all. We shall stick together no matter what. I will fight you if I have to. I will not allow you to separate us."

"Ah but Strider you can't defeat me. I would love to see you try though. Say, how about we fight and see who wins? If I win, you die and your wife becomes my slave and if you win you shall be the devil because I will be dead."

"I shall accept your challenge devil. You will not take me down without a good fight. I am a strong fighter and I will defeat you no matter how hard I have to try."

The devil and Shadow begin fighting while Sam is standing there still in shock at the moment of hearing their conversation. She could not believe that her husband is risking her life and his own life. But she did know that he would defeat the devil no matter what. Sam had faith in her husband all of the time.

The two men continue to fight for several more minutes without a single soul touched. They have both became bored of taking it easy. Shadow decides that he is ready to end the devil once and for all. Shadow fights several times harder. About five minutes later, Shadow has very successfully killed the devil. He now has become the new devil since he has killed the old one.

Sam and Shadow now still live together and very happy even though they are not sure if they are alive or not though. At this moment, they don't even care if they are alive. The couple just wants to be together forever. They have kept their promises to each other to always be together forever and always.

To be continued…

Chapter 3: Dead or Alive??? Coming soon….


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twins**

**By: Samantha Reynolds**

** The only decision to make is weither the couple will make it or not. It has been two days since the attack. The doctors have been trying their hardest to bring them back to awareness but nothing was working. The two were still out from the attack two days ago. Nothing is working to bring them back to at least get them to wake up. **

** It has been two days since the attack and it's now time to determine weither they are alive or not. Test has been praying to god that the kids parents would make it through this because the kids would not know what to do if they lost their parents. The twins may be very young but they do have a really good memory on things and they would never forget about what has happened to their parents. Seth and Sarah don't even know what to do without their parents. Test and his beautiful wife Tosh have been watching the twins for the past two days and have taken the twins to see their parents once a day. They didn't keep them there very long though. They figured it would be best not to keep them at the hospital very long.**

** The doctors were afraid that the couple was not going to make it now that it was almost going on three days. They figured that they would give them another day or two just to be sure if they would wake up or not. Soon enough they would all know if Sam and Shadow were going to make it through this or not. Everyone were praying to god that they would make it but no one was going to say they would make it then be wrong. Damian and his wife have been staying at the hospital with Sam and Shadow. They also knew that they would be desperate if they didn't make it at this moment. **

**(2 Days later)**

** It's been two days since they decided they would give them a few more days, they were now to the last moment. The couples whole family was out in the waiting room waiting to see if the two did make it through or not. Finally, about three hours after the doctors had told us that they would be out soon to tell us if the couple had made it through or not. When the doctor walked into the waiting room, Test and Damian quickly jumped up and ran over to the doctor and waited until the doctor spoke. **

"**I'm not even going to joke with you guys. Because you would hate me if I joked with you guys. I am glad to tell you guys that Sam and Adam did make it through. It is a miracle that they made it through. They just woke up about five minutes ago. Would you all like to come see them while they are awake?" The doctor spoke very calmly to everyone in the waiting room that was waiting on him to give them good or bad news. **

** Everyone walked to the room that Sam and Adam were in and saw them both sitting up awake. The twins ran at their parents and hugged them tightly. The twins were both so happy that their parents made it through. Nothing could make them any happier then this at this moment. They both sat with their parents and would not leave their sides. This is the best day of the twins lives since the accident. They just wanted their parents to be alive and be with them. **

**The End…To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reconnect the Story**

**By: Samantha Reynolds**

It's finally time to send the couple home. They still don't know everything that happened but they doctor recommended that Test and Damian and their wives help the couple remember things because if they didn't they may never remember it all. The bad thing is that they both didn't even remember their children and neither did they remember their own family that is always there for them. Everyone is now at home sitting together in the living room with the twins sitting on their parents laps very happy to have their parents back.

It is about a week later when the couple both woke up at the hospital. All of the doctors decided that they would keep both of them in the hospital one more week just to make sure that they were ok. When the doctors decided that they would be ok to be sent home, the doctors gave strict orders to Test and Damian that they should not let the couple be around a lot of people because if they were to be around a lot of people, then they would just be more confused. The doctor thinks that it would be best for Sam and Shadow to just be around their family for a few weeks until they can remember things a lot better.

"Good Morning to everyone." Sam walked into the living room stretching as she approached the living room where everyone else was at. Shadow stood up and walked over to his beautiful wife and wraped his arms around her waiste and directed her to the couch where him and the twins were sitting. Test and Damian and their wives were sitting down in the chairs in the room as she walked in.

"Good Morning to you too my love. How did you sleep?" Shadow asked his beautiful wife as he had sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap with his arms still wrapped around her waiste. Test had stood up very quickly and walked to the kitchen to get Sam a cup of tea as she and Shadow were sitting on the couch. Sam always had a cup of tea every morning just to wake her up.

"I slept really good. I am just glad to be home with my kids and husband and family. Thank you so much for the cup of tea Test." Sam answered Shadows question as she thanked Test for the tea. Sam was still really confused about what happened about two weeks ago. "I am actually really confused about everything that happened. I don't even know what happened two weeks ago. I only remember what has happened this last week while I was awake at the hospital. I really want to remember what happened but I can't its too confusing… Will someone please explain what happened…"

"Sam don't worry, you and Shadow are both confused. Two weeks ago, several men came and attacked you and Shadow came and attacked them or at least tryied to attack them and one of the men lunged at Shadow and threw him back and all of them attacked him and shot him several times and then they let him lay there and bleed to death and then they all attacked you and raped you and then after that they all shot you and stabbed you to death and then they all left and let you lay there to bleed to death too but thank god you screamed and I came to the rescue and had Tosh call 911." Test explained it all to them both. Sam actually started crying and ran out of the room because she didn't want her children to see her crying.

"This all makes sense now..Why we ended up in the hospital and why the doctors kept having doubts if we would make it or not…I could only remember that the doctors would come in like ever hour almost and check on us…It is all making sense now...I just can't believe that it happened though…It explains all of the scars and all…" Sam spoke every word that came out of her mouth very slowly because she was still processing it all through her head. She stood up from being in Shadow's lap and walked over to the nearest window and was staring out into the morning sky. "I just can't believed that it happened to us…I didn't even expect it to happen to us…Why did it have to happen?"

"My love, it can happen to anyone. Your just reconnecting the lines of the story. There is nothing that you can do about it happening to you except hope to God that you make it through. All I can really say is that I am going to make sure that the men that did this to us goes to Hell for it. It will not go unpunished for. You do not have to worry about anything my love, just worry about getting your memory back really soon my love. We will get through this together for sure." Shadow spoke the words as he got up and walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck very gently.

"I know babe, I am just simply reconnecting the story."Sam reassured him of it and turned around to face him. They finished the scene with a kiss to each other.

The End…

To Be Continued…


End file.
